


Немного фэншуя

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ikebana, M/M, One-Sided Love, Pining, UST, Unrequited Love, Weiß Side B, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020, they really do it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Юки не очень любит людей.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran & Yuki, Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Hidaka Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020





	Немного фэншуя

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка в заявку с инсайда: «Ещё хочется ранкенов таймлайна сайд Б. Или любых других ранкенов)»

Юки не очень любит людей.

Они живут, ходят, дышат, глупо смеются — делают все, чего не смогут никогда больше сделать Сироты. Сироты... и Элисон.

Люди бесят — но больше всего, больше всех людей, вместе взятых, Юки бесит Хидака.

Он громкий, смешливый, всегда в хорошем настроении — даже после особенно тяжелых миссий, когда остальные, как сломанные марионетки, нехотя выходят к завтраку и все утро маются над чашкой кофе.

Мишель (а значит, и Фри) считает Хидаку настоящим самураем.

Куруми считает его настоящим джентльменом.

Хлоэ — настоящим идиотом и в кои-то веки он прав.

Ая считает... Юки сглатывает и опускает глаза: в руках у него полусобранный датчик, переплетение проволоки и цветных проводков, но видит он совсем другое.

Вчерашний день или даже позавчерашний, любой день — в этом отношении они все одинаковы. Хидака наугад вытаскивает из охапки зеленой травы пару стеблей, добавляет хризантему, ленты, сбрызгивает жидкими блестками и ставит в витрину.

— Древнее японское искусство икебаны, — ухмыляется он Ае. — И чуть-чуть фэншуй.

— Поразительно, ты наконец выучил слово «икебана». Теперь осталось только научиться ее составлять. — Ая закатывает глаза, подходит к Хидаке, мимоходом стирает с его щеки полоску грязи и начинает перебирать сваленные в кучу стебли с узорчатыми листьями. Какие-то он отбирает, вдумчиво поясняя Хидаке, почему собранный на скорую руку пучок — никакая не икебана, и голос у него при этом... Ни с кем другим он таким голосом не разговаривает.

Хидака опирается руками на стойку, кладет на них голову и смотрит на Аю как... Если бы Куруми хоть раз увидела этот взгляд, то никогда не посчитала бы Хидаку джентльменом.

Ая смотрит в ответ, и глаза у него темнеют, а руки начинают двигаться все медленнее... В какой-то момент он просто откладывает неготовую композицию в сторону, берет Хидаку за руку и уходит, кивнув Куруми и Мишелю на стойку.

Они возвращаются через час, иногда через два и даже больше. Глаза у Аи снова светлеют, на лице то и дело появляется улыбка, которую он, кажется, и сам не замечает. Хидака приносит ему горький зеленый чай, что-то рассказывает, касается — то руки, то плеча — смотрит и не сводит глаз. Светится, как будто внутри него включили невидимую лампочку.

В такие моменты Юки ненавидит Хидаку больше всего.

Потому что никогда не сможет стать им сам.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
